


Evening Distractions

by asongincomplete



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: Bobbie loved how focus Chrisjen was, but even she wants Chrisjen to shut up about current events once in a while, so she set about distracting her.





	Evening Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> A little PWP, first time taking these two out for a naughty ride. Hope you guys like it.

She'd been sitting on her bunk for the better part of an hour listening to Chrisjen go on and on about the current crisis, about Earth and Mars and the Belt, about Io, about the fucking proto-molecule when she'd decided to do something to shut her up for a while. They needed to focus on something other than the impending doom of the sol system for an hour or two.

Chrisjen complained loudly when Bobbie took the com-pad out of her hand and tossed it on the table. She was even more vocal when Bobbie maneuvered her sizeable frame between Chrisjen's thighs on the too small bunk. It really was too small for the pair of them to share, even like this, Bobbie was glad she'd refrain from spreading Chrijen's legs out to taste her the way she was desperate for.

She mouthed at Chrisjen's neck instead, sucking gently.

She hadn't counted on just how vocal Chrisjen was even when she wasn't speaking. How distracting it was to have her breath get more and more shallow next to her ear until it was a pant that gave Bobbie a power rush the likes of which she rarely felt outside her suit, a rush that left her soaked. It was irresistible, and Bobbie couldn't pull away no matter what she'd set out to do.

"You've ruined my underwear," she growled against Chrisjen's skin, "and I only have one pair."

Chrisjen laughed loudly making Bobbie feel it all over.

"Funny, there were plenty in the clocker Amos gave me."

"Yeah well, he likes you."

Chrisjen hummed and smiled, not dying the effect she had on people that neither age, gender, nor political affiliation could help damper.

Bobbie couldn't blame mechanic, Chrisjen was so fucking beautiful it drove her nuts, especially like this with her guard down and an easy smile on her face. She drove Bobbie to distraction on a daily basis, if it wasn't the smiles it was the way she strutted around like she was in charge even on the Roci, the way she bent people to her will with a few words and that impassioned tone she had.

When they were alone, however, it became almost overwhelming. Being the sole focus of Chrisjen Avasarala's attention was an indescribable feeling. The sensation of Chrisjen being pressed against her, the soft curve of her breasts, the swell of her stomach, the firmness of her thighs, brought everything into hyper-focus.

Bobbie needed to pay Chrisjen in kind, needed to anchor Chrisjen in the moment, with no thought spared for the world outside their small room. Needed to make her lose herself in Bobbie, the same way Bobbie lost herself in Chrisjen.

She nuzzled against her neck again before sinking her teeth into the soft flesh.

She felt Chrisjen jump in surprise even in their prone position, felt her breath hot against her ear and the tightening of slim fingers on her arm. Her whole body seemed to overheat at Chrisjen reaction, focusing even more on the woman under her, but she wanted to elicit something more than a breathless pant, Bobbie was desperate to hear her voice, that deep velvet that had been a surprise coming such a delicate looking woman.

Bobbie bit her again, harder this time, pulling on the skin.

The noise of a fist hitting the metal wall close to her ear was almost deafening, but it was so fucking worth it because it was accompanied with a strangled "Bobbie," that made her pussy throb with need.

Satisfaction rolled through her, she pulled away enough to see Chrisjen tightly closed eyes and parted lips, she looked breathtaking. Bobbie couldn't resist kissing her lips and nipping at them.

"You have a thing about bitting."

"I have a thing about you," Bobbie corrected, her hips already rocking into Chrisjen.

"I can see that," Chrisjen held her gaze for a second, a piercing look that searched for something, "Silly, girl."

Bobbie pressed her thigh hard against Chrisjen, loving the sharp intake of breath, the heat that began to seep through their clothes. She loved the physical proof that she wasn't in this alone, that she affected Chrisjen as much as Chrisjen affected her.

"Fuck, Bobbie, stop torturing me and fuck me already."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And stop calling me that for fuck's sake, you're about to fuck me!"

"One, you like it," Bobbie grinned, hand pulling Chrisjen leg around her, giving herself more room to grind her thigh right on Chrisjen's pussy, making sure Chrisjen felt every one of her short-sure motions, "and two, I'm pretty sure I'm already fucking you, ma'am."

"Yes."

Whether Chrisjen was agreed to one or both statements was unclear, but the way she held onto Bobbie, rocking against her, thighs clenching around Bobbie's hips was answer enough. The breathy silence was enough to know Chrisjen wasn't thinking about saving the system anymore, it was just about them now.


End file.
